To Love A Heart of Ice
by lit by twilight
Summary: Mokuba/Seto incest. Mokuba P.O.V. of his love for his brother. *non-lemon* Yaoi. Mokuba sarcasm. Just try it, people.
1. The Betrayal of the Arm

To Love A Heart of Ice  
Authoress: Sakura Kaiba  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, of course, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. And, I know I haven't posted forever, but, I died. Yes, I am back from the dead with an newly discovered intrest in a 'pairing'. Heh, yes, you should be scared. Seto/Mokuba! YEAH! o.o;; Right then. Fic now.  
Note: Mokuba is 15!! Just makin' sure you know that. -_-;;  
~~~  
Mokuba P.O.V.  
~~~  
You know, I don't know how this all started. I do, of course, remember my period of self-hatred. A horrible time that was, actually. That was before I even thought Seto loved me more than that. Well, being the pessimistic teen I am, I have to resort to other forms of 'hiding' my little lust troubles. Like I thought Seto would never notice my arms.   
~~~  
I had been avoiding Seto that whole month practically, trying to ignore this, 'feeling' as Shizuka put it. Such a helpful friend she is. Better than any psychologist, that's for damn sure.   
  
"Mokuba?" I hear, halfway through the door, Seto-free, but my attempts were unsuccessful.   
  
" H-Hai, nii-sama?" I reply a little shakily, and, to my utter dismay, he noticed.   
  
"What's the matter? You haven't been speaking to me lately, and I was getting worried. Having troubles or something?"  
  
I glance at him, hand on the door, other arm holding my book bag for school. He's sitting on the couch, facing my direction, his hands propped up on his palms. His small glasses are down on the bridge of his nose. Apparently he was reading when he had decided to strike up 'conversation' with me. He looked so sexy like that. Yum. Of course, I just stare at him, looking idiodic, with no reply.  
  
"Hmmm?" He asks again, sapphire eyes on my face over the rims of his glasses.  
  
"Uhh...uhmm...I can't really talk now, Seto. Can't we do this after school?" I ask, a pleading look in my eyes.  
  
"Well, fine then." He replies, picking up the newspaper without a second glance. "Bai, Mokuba. Have a nice day. Try to learn something."  
  
"Bai!" And with that, I leave. I sigh as the door closes behind me. Shizuka is standing on the sidewalk, waiting for me. "Ohayo, Shizuka-chan!" I call, waving the arm, of which I didn't know was about to betray me, in greeting.  
  
We walked off, Shizuka of course, asking about my morning. "I heard Seto speak to you. Are you achieving something, or are your, 'Ignore my object of annoyingly sexy desire' attempts failing?"  
  
~~~  
Well, in Art class today I found a safety pin. This part in the story is where I start to wish I never did that. Of course then, the most wonderful moment of my life never would have happened. Can self-mutilation be good, then? Hmmm. Back to Art class. Shizuka is not in this class with me, therefore my deeds of proclaiming my Seto-obsession could be performed. Sensei was speaking about, 'Not talking when teacher is giving instruction' again, as I 'played' with my arm.   
  
"Ow..." Scratch. "Ai....." Scratch. 'Hiss' scratch. Hey look, that was about time I drew blood.  
Hmmmm. I had then succesfully completed 'SE' in Kanji on my arm. Now, for 'TO'.   
More little hissing pains and scratching was heard. No one pays attention to me in this class so all is well.  
Successful 'TO'. A little sloppy, but hey, safety pins arn't the best material for writing, now are they?  
Heh. This arms lead to troubles. Troubles and more love for my 'brother' (such a horrible word when speaking of one's object of constant and utter sexual desire) than I could imagine.  
~~~  
After school, Shizuka walked home with me. Just like in the mornings to make sure I get there safe or something. She hadn't noticed my arm, which was good, because I didn't want to worry her.   
  
I walked into the house, and started to walk to my room when I heard "Mokuba." coming from the family room. It did not sound happy, and worried the living hell out of me.   
"Uhm...hai? Nii-sama? What's wrong?" He stared at me, an angry and concerened look on his beautiful features. He looked as if something had died, or....well, I'm not quite sure, actually, because that look has never graced his features before.   
"We had a little call from the school today. Are you...okay?" He was so upset, it looked like he would cry. He has never done that before, ever since we were younger, of course.  
"W-What? A call? About what?" I asked, worried I would have to kill myself after this little conversation.  
"Your arm. May I see it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, approaching me ever so carefully as if I would lash out.  
I sigh, holding my arm out to present it to him, knowing that trying to hide anything from Nii-sama would fail miserably.   
I shut my eyes, his gentle fingers running across my flesh, out lining the name of my one true life meaning. He takes my hand in both of his, finally speaking after that brief silence that I would swear was the longest moment of my life.  
"Why-why did you do this, to yourself?" He asks, his azure eyes filling in with tears slowly, but surely.   
"Because....I...well, uhm..." I stutter, opening my eyes to stare into his. His eyes. One of the most beautiful things in the world. Besides him, of course. Mine can never be filled with such beauty.  
"I, heh. It's stupid, really Seto. Trust me. It's wrong, and I don't want to hurt you with it." I look at the floor, keeping my eyes away from his pain.  
"Why do you have my name in your arm, Mokuba?" His tone becoming more serious.  
"It's because I love you, Seto. And I'm so..so sorry for that. I shouldn't." I fall onto the floor crying, wiping my eyes of tears.  
"...Love...me? Well, Mokuba....brothers..." I could tell he had flinched at 'brothers', as if he had suffered more pain from the word than I.  
"No, no Seto. I don't love you like a brother. I love you....more than that. I want you, Seto. Really, really badly." His blue eyes go wide.  
"Oh, my. And I thought...I thought there was something wrong with me..." He replies, kneeling to be at my level. I look up at him.  
"What-what do you mean--" My words are cut from his lips covering mine. He brings his hands up to hold my cheeks and I wrap my arms around his neck, melting into his kiss. He breaks off, and stares at me, hoping I bet, that I wasn't offended. I think my huge blush answered that one.  
"Should I not have done that?" He asks, concerened.  
"No, no. Thank...thank you." I say, hugging him around the waist.   
I really hope that no one finds this out.  
~~~  
TBC 


	2. A Love Forgotten

To Love a Heart of Ice  
Chapter 2  
By: Sakura Kaiba  
~~~  
Mokuba P.O.V.  
~~~  
Yeah, it was pretty good from then on. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? I finally had Seto. The way I *really* wanted him, I mean. Of course, nothing can stay all peaches and cream, can they?  
~~~  
"Goodbai, Seto. Have a nice day, today." I say as I bring my lips up to meet his. They're always so soft. Mmmmm. Anyways, I smile at my Nii-sama (Emphasis on 'my') and leave, shutting the large white mansion doors behind me. As I look up, I see Shizuka, glaring at me from her usual place on the sidewalk.  
  
"What took you so long, Mokuba-kun?" She snaps, tapping her foot irritatedly, keeping her olive green eyes on my face. I blush deeply.  
  
"Uh, well...uhm...I had a hard time getting up, gomen, Shizuka-chan." I reply.  
  
"Oh, really?" She doesn't seem at all impressed. "Why was this?" She cocks a brow eyebrow at me.  
  
"Well, I had a nice night with Seto, that's all. And my ass kinda hurt, okay?" Her eyes go wide, and she turns around, headed for our school.  
  
"I absolutly *did not* need to hear that, Mokuba-kun." I see her shudder, as she attempts to regain posture.  
  
"You asked!" I whine, running to catch up and walk at her side. "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, yes, Shizuka-chan, I had the best sex in my life with my brother last night, would you like me to describe it in vivid detail?'." She closes her eyes and sighs, as if I'm hopeless. Arigato, Shizuka-chan.  
  
"Well, explain, then." She states, opening her eyes to stare at me, as I blush furiously, and my eyes go wide.  
  
"About what? The sex?" I ask, completely bewildered by her statement.   
  
"NO! How did Seto, you know, find out? I highly doubt you just jumped on him hoping for the best."  
  
"Heh. Oh, right. It was my arm, actually. The school called about my self-mutilation, I guess. Someone told on me." I displayed my arm to her by pulling up my sleeve, and to my surprise, there wasn't much of a reaction.  
  
"Uhm...Mokuba-kun? Would you get angry if...if it were I, who told on you?"   
  
My eyes go wide as I stare at her is disbelief. "Why would you do that, Shizuka-chan?" I ask, refraining from yelling at the girl.  
  
"It's because, I was worried about you." Her olive eyes fill with tears. "You hurt yourself...." She avoids eye contact with me, now sobbing uncontrollably as I put my arms around her shoulders to calm her down.  
  
"Oh, Shizuka-chan, it's okay, really. I'm not mad." I say, rubbing her back gently with my palm.  
  
"Really?" She asks, looking up at me, tear stains on her cheeks. "You had me so scared. I thought you would yell at me."  
  
"Never! Shizuka-chan, you're my best friend, why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know...." She replied, wiping her eyes and continuing our path to school.  
  
"It worked out well, anyways." I say, staring at the sky. "You know, I never thought he would actually love me back....I thought I was such a fool."  
  
"Love has no bounds." She says, staring ahead. "I'm so happy for you, Mokuba-kun." She turns and smiles up at me. I smile back down at her. I was so happy that day.  
~~~  
  
Of course, the day went by slow as hell, just because it knew how much I longed to go home and see Seto. I hate this.  
  
The 3:45 bell finally rang. After this whole damn day, I really long for Seto's touch. And, of course, thinking about what will now be known as 'The Night' kept me entertained throughout the day.  
  
I walk home alone, because Shizuka has yearbook club tonight. All the more fun for me, then. I find myself picking up the pace until I'm at a run. Damn, I'm really eager for something, arn't I? I reach the door, winded, but the door nonetheless.  
~~~  
  
"SETO!!" I call, shutting the door, and dropping my bookbag. I run into the living room, expecting my love to be there. But he's not. My eyes go wide.  
  
"S-Seto?" I turn around, running upstairs, but I can't find him anywhere. Then, I think, his office. Duh. I come in quietly as I hear typing. He's probably working on some huge Kaiba Corp. project. He always has his back to the door in his private office as to not be disturbed.  
  
"Seto...?" I whisper softly. He doesn't speak. I walk up to him, and wrap my arms around his chest from over the back of his chair. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
I decide to get his attention using 'other means'. I nip at his neck lightly. I would swear he's dead or something. He just continues typing with no wors being spoken between us. I bring my lips to his earlobe and start to suckle on it. I stop my little escapade and lean my head against his. Something must be wrong. "Seto? What's the matter?" I ask cautiously.  
  
"Leave, Mokuba." He says deeply with no waver in his voice.   
  
I let go of his chest. "Wha...what?" I ask, my eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Just...don't speak to me." He shuts his eyes as I back away.  
  
I turn around and run into my room, sobbing. What could I have done that made him so angry? Whatever it was...I really didn't mean to. 


	3. Kinshinsokan

To Love a Heart of Ice  
Chapter 3  
By: Sakura Kaiba  
~~~  
Mokuba's P.O.V.  
~~~  
Yes, just like you thought. My world shattered. What had happened? Did Seto just *stop* loving me? Oh, I hope not.  
~~~  
I slammed the door to my room and flung my limp body onto my bed with my last bit of strength. How could this have happened? What did I do wrong?  
I just sat on my bed and cried. I shut my eyes, and tucked my head into my knees.   
I pulled out my arm. It was hurting, but had already started to heal itself. I retrace the kanji. Seto. I love him so much it's unbearable. I can't help but just want to kill myself! Why...why did he say such a thing to me? I thought he loved me? Could I have been wrong?   
  
About an hour passed as I sat and thought to myself. Nii-sama has always protected me. Ever since we were young. I would always hold onto him like a safety blanket. I guess we just grew out of that, then. He must think I'm mature enough to handle all this now. But the truth is, I still need him. Now, more than ever. I need to hold onto my safety blanket.  
  
I hear a knock at my door. It must be Seto. What could he possibly have to say? I refuse to answer. He can't possibly find a way to upset me more, can he?  
  
"Mokuba? Mokuba, I know you can hear me."  
  
I stay still. I can tell my silence upsets him. Such a nice weapon it can be.  
  
"Mokuba, I won't hesitate to break this door down, and you know that, so open up!"  
  
His voice is so sexy, yet his tone so harsh. Ah, hell, I can't help but give in. I lift myself from the bed, my strength lingering from my sobbing fit. I open the door to see Seto, staring down at me by an inch or two. He has his blue eyes rested on my face, and they take my breath away. "Nii-sama..." I mutter, tears streaming down my cheeks. He wraps me up in his strong arms, and eyerthing that upset me just disappeared in a flutter of breaths. "Ssshhhh...Mokuba-koi, I'm so sorry to have snapped at you like that," he says, stroking my black hair with his right hand. "But, I was thinking. About us, Mokuba."  
  
I pull back from the hug to stare at him, worried. "What..about...us?" I ask. I want to taste him so badly. I can't help but put my arms around his long neck, and pull him towards me. He turns away. My eyes fill with tears again, and all of my security is gone.  
  
"Kinshinsokan..." He mutters. My eyes widen.  
  
"Please, Seto, please...just ignore it, please..." I beg, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. He pushes me away. It hurts more than anyone can imagine.  
  
"It's just that, Mokuba. I can't...ignore it. It will always be there. Torturing me. I'm sorry, Mokuba, but this is wrong." He turns away from me, and walks back down the hall.  
  
He left me. He left me here alone. To cry.  
  
Where does the kitchen helper put the knives?  
  
I turn around and go back into my room. This can't happen. I can still hear him, though.  
  
"Kinshinsokan..."  
  
Seto, my love...how could you do this to me? Do you not love me at all anymore? I can't kill myself. Like Ryou did. I still remember the news.  
  
We were at Yuugi's house. He was teaching Shizuka to duel properly, and we were all there. Cheering them on, of course.  
  
"Uhm...I play...Black Magician Girl!" Shizuka declared, placing the card on the table. "Her attack points take out 2000 of your life points!" She giggled.   
  
Then, the phone rang.  
  
"Yuugi! It's Bakura's father! He sounds upset!" Grandpa called from the other room.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Yuugi desu." Yuugi answered.   
  
We all went silent. Yuugi gasped over the phone. "Oh, my goodness..." He muttered under his breath, listining intently to the other line.  
"I'm so sorry...." We hear him say. No answer on the other line. "H-Hello?" Yuugi sighs and hangs up the reciever.  
  
He turned back to our group, tears in his bright eyes. We were all intent on hearing what had happened.   
  
"Ryou...hung..himself..." He stated blankly.   
  
We look at him with wide eyes, Anzu tearing up instantly, and the rest of us in a state of pure shock. We refused to believe what we had just heard. Our friend Ryou...killed himself...but why? We never spoke of it again.  
  
I can't do that. Not to Seto. I never want to hurt Seto. Even if he hurt me....  
I cried myself to sleep that night.  
~~~  
I awoke in a different room. Not my room, at least. It was instantly recognizable as Seto's. But why am I in here? I hear the bathroom door close, and I look up to see my angel staring down at me. "How did you sleep?" He asks, his smooth voice lapping at my ears.  
  
He sits on the bed beside me. He wearing white pajama pants with no top on. God, the sexy overwhelms. What does he want to do? Kill me? I sit up at eye level with him.  
  
"Do some thinking?" I ask, figuring that is the reason I'm sitting in this bed right now. I scoot closer to him.  
  
He blushes. Honest to God, Seto Kaiba blushed. Only in front of me, too. He brought his hand up to stroke the side of my face gently. I smile. "I love you, Mokuba. More than just a brother. I promise." He brought his lips to mine, in a warm kiss. I lick at them as he opens his mouth to me. Such a nice taste my Seto has. Like chocolate, only unbearably overwhelming. "Oh...Seto..." I moan, pushing forward for more contact, if possible. He tangles his slim fingers in my long black hair, as he breaks the kiss to hold me against his chest, resting his chin on my head.  
  
"I love you, Seto. So very much..."  
  
I could feel him smile against my hair. So nice.  
  
"I love you, too, Mokuba."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
